Maid for Me
by Kassiah
Summary: Edward comes home to be the Best Man in his sister's wedding, standing up for a guy he can't stand and next to girl he can't figure out. What will happen when he discovers that the Maid of Honor isn't who he thought she was?


**AN: Thank you love and big, sloppy, wet kisses go to my beta, nicnicd, who is amazing and lovely and representative of all that is good in the world. Thank you smooches to Meg, Sherry, MsKathy, and Anna, too.**

This story is based on a picture prompt that **MsKathy **gave me. The picture and the musical inspiration can be found on my blog. Thanks **Hopey** and **Ninapolitan** for bringing us **Smut Monday**, and for letting me be a part of it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't have any Bose noise-canceling headphones, either. ::sad panda::**

**

* * *

**

"I wish you had come home for Christmas, Edward. We really miss you, you know."

My sister's shrill voice traveled through the receiver of the phone. Truth be told, I'd been dreading this conversation for quite some time. She didn't pick up on my anxiety as she continued on. "Plus, if you had, you would've _actually_ been there when he proposed."

"Residencies don't stop for holidays, I've explained this to all of you a million times. I just don't get why you have to do this so soon. What's the rush?"

Setting my carton of orange juice down on the counter and running my hands through my hair in exasperation, I wondered why the fuck my sister wanted to get married at such a young age—to a _beast,_ no less? Plus who the fuck got engaged on New Year's Eve?

Dread crept over me as I considered the worst possible scenario, "Oh God, please, _please_ tell me you're not pregnant."

Her tinkling laugh interrupted my tirade but did nothing to reassure me. "You know we aren't ready for that _yet_, dear brother. And it's not sudden—we've been together forever."

"High school shit doesn't count, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her naiveté. "Everyone knows you aren't supposed to marry the guy you date in high school. Play the field a little; I'm sure he has," I muttered, hoping the last part was low enough that she hadn't heard.

Her screeches, so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear at arm's length, let me know she had indeed heard me. "Edward Cullen! You take that back!"

"Fine, Alice. _Fine._ I'm sure lots of guys have innocent relationships with girls for their entire lives. I'm sure there's nothing to that best friend of his, right?"

As the thought of Alice's fiancé and his supposed best friend, a girl that he had grown up with, crossed my mind, I cringed. They both claimed that nothing had ever happened between them, but I'd seen the girl's picture. There was no way in _fuck _that he wasn't trying to hit that.

I know I would've. Repeatedly.

"You know that it's never been like that with them. They grew up together, for God's sake. If she hadn't just broken up with her boyfriend, I would say she's practically made for you, jackass. Besides, you know he would never disrespect me in that way…"she trailed off, sniffling.

"Whatever, Alice. No playing matchmaker, alright? I don't need any help from you or anyone else in that department—I do more than fine on my own. Just tell me when and where, and _you already know _I'll be there. I still think your guy's being a pussy for not asking me himself, the fucking Neanderthal."

"June twelfth at Union Station—as if there was ever any other choice," she giggled, her voice elated. "And don't talk about him like that."

"Of course," I muttered before snapping my phone shut and gulping down the rest of the juice straight from the carton.

**Six Months Later**

The last time I'd traveled back home, I sat next to a gross old lady that took up most of my seat along with hers. She couldn't shut her trap the entire flight, telling me about her numerous ailments and her unconditional love for her stupid cats. Intending to catch up on some much needed rest this time, I was more than grateful for the noise-canceling headphones Alice sent me as a bribe for being in her wedding. Thankfully, my flight into SEA-TAC hadn't been too bad and arrived with no major delays. Grabbing my carry-on, I rushed off the plane and through the terminal toward the exit, hoping the driver was already there waiting. I had just enough time to make it to the hotel, get checked in, and grab a quick shower before the rehearsal dinner was set to begin.

The rehearsal dinner that was meant to celebrate my sister getting married—_to a dog_.

Shaking my head, I stepped out into the sunshine, happy that for once it wasn't raining in Seattle. The driver was waiting for me as promised, holding up a white sign with "Cullen" written in neat black script. I nodded at him as I slipped in the car, leaning my head back on the seat and closing my eyes.

"Tired? Dude, did you finally join the mile high club?" Emmett's voice startled me.

"Jesus, man. Next time warn somebody." I leaned forward to bump fists with my brother, happy that he surprised me by picking me up. Smirking, I replied, "Nah, I joined that club the summer I fucking turned _seventeen_."

I smirked, remembering the flight out to check a few schools on the East Coast. My father was already in the area for business, so I'd taken a plane alone. A hot blond stewardess had been all over me the entire flight and had surprised me as I was coming out of the bathroom. My initiation into the mile high club had been memorable, that was for sure.

His booming laugh reverberated around the car. "Haha, lil bro, your hand doesn't qualify you for that club."

We spent the rest of the ride to the hotel joking and enjoying the calm before the storm that was sure to surround our spoiled little sister's wedding. I loved her, but she could sure be a handful. She was still young and so headstrong, a lethal combination that was leading her into what I considered to be a huge mistake.

"So it seems you've become a regular gossip queen in your old age, dude."

I chuckled at my brother as he filled me in on the details about what had been going on since I moved to finish up my residency at New York-Presbyterian. Alice's fiancé opened his own mechanic shop with his best friend, Bella, and the business seemed to be doing well enough that he could afford to marry my sister. Turned out, mechanics weren't really for Bella, so she'd moved out to Texas where she'd hooked up with some guy. Apparently, she'd brought him home last Christmas and they broke up—right there, in front of _everyone_.

"What happened?" I questioned. Unable to explain my curiosity about this girl, I found myself hanging on his every word, almost desperate for any insignificant detail.

Emmett shrugged and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Dunno, dude. You gotta wonder if maybe he caught Bells in a compromising position, if you catch my drift."

"With the boarhound? Alice'd never agree to stay with him if he'd cheated." I was beyond pissed. I'd always hated my sister's fiancé from the day she brought him home—just on principle, but I couldn't believe she'd actually put up with him cheating. The idea was deplorable. "Do you really think that, Emmett? How have you not killed the motherfucker?"

"All I know is they got engaged on New Year's and everything seemed to be fine after that. She begged me to stay out of it. She's a grown-up, E. If she's willing to forgive the douchebag, I guess we've got no choice but to follow suit."

Groaning, I leaned back in my seat, shutting my eyes and running over all the ways I could end him. Coming up with several real possibilities, I leaned forward and called out to the driver in front, "Could you step it up? We're in a hurry." Looking at my brother directly in his eye, I deadpanned, "Looks like we need to have a talk with the mutt before he walks down the aisle with our sister tomorrow."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Incessant chatter buzzed in my ear as I scanned the room looking for _him_. Dude had to be about seven feet tall, so it wasn't like I could've missed him.

_Where did all these people come from?_

Did Alice even know half of them? Did they all know what a sick bastard she was marrying? He had cheated on her for fuck's sake, with her maid of honor. Looking around the room, faces stood out in the crowd, smiling jovially, greedily drinking the alcohol my parents were paying for, celebrating this farce of a relationship.

It was making me sick.

His grating laughter rang out, alerting me to his location in the center of the room, his friends standing around him like a pack of dogs. Stalking over to them, I was ready to grab him by the collar and drag his ass outside to teach him a lesson about fucking around on my sister when I took note of who was standing next to him.

_Jesus _fucking _Christ._

She was _beautiful_. Even more so than the pictures the pictures I'd seen of her. Long coffee-colored hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves, her porcelain skin illuminated by the twinkling lights scattered throughout the room. Luscious, perfect lips that I couldn't wait to have wrapped around my cock and a pair of legs that I wanted wrapped around me. And then there were her eyes—God, _her eyes_, all doe-eyed and large on her delicate face.

No wonder he was fucking her.

Rage flew through my veins, and in that moment, I wasn't sure if I was more pissed that I wanted her for myself or because of what she was doing to my sister. The deeply ingrained instinct to protect Alice temporarily won out as I made my way over to them.

She threw her head back, laughing at something _he _had said and it took every ounce of control I possessed not to take hold of her and run my tongue along the soft skin of her neck_. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" I sneered, taking in the sparkle in her eyes and the way she bit her lip while listening to him. I wanted to suck that lip into my mouth, and I hated her for it.

"Edward," he choked for a moment, temporarily disarmed by the venomous look in my eyes. Barely missing a beat, he clapped me on the back and led me closer to the group. "Guys, this is Edward," he looked down pointedly at the beautiful girl before continuing, "Alice's brother and my Best Man."

It shouldn't have surprised me that I'd let Alice con me into standing up for _him_ at their wedding—I'd always given in to her since we were little kids. She'd pout or threaten to tell our parents, and this time was no different. I'd suggested Emmett, but she was worried that he'd botch the speech. Between Emmett and his impending fuck-ups and Alice and her spoiled princess outlook on life, I felt I always got the short end of the stick. Hopefully bagging a bridesmaid was part of the deal. It was almost expected for a Best Man to get some ass, right?

Surveying the gang of dogs that he considered friends, I was once again drawn to the raven-haired beauty. My gaze roamed down the length of her body, taking in her long legs all the way down to her strappy heels before traveling back up to meet her curious gaze. "Guys?" I asked.

She blushed, her hand hovering around her throat before finally holding it out in an effort to shake mine. "Finally, face-to-face with the infamous Edward Cullen," she grinned. "Your reputation precedes you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Bella."

Taking her hand in mine, I felt an electric current run from the soft skin of her fingertips through my arm and straight down to my cock. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I imagined bending her over, grabbing her hair in my hands and fucking the shit out of her—all while she kept on those heels.

Her soft voice interrupted my lascivious thoughts. "I must be made for you."

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"I mean…" she looked up at her best friend and laughed at the stupid smile he was giving her. _Asshole._ "I meant to say, I'm the Maid of Honor, and you're the Best Man. Looks like you'll be walking me down the aisle."

"Yeah, must be." I stuttered out, looking on in abject horror as he protectively placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

In an instant, her breezy laugh and resulting blush broke the spell that I'd been under.

_The fuck?_ My sister's fiancé had the balls to lean all over another woman—right in front of my fucking face. I'd kill him.

"I'd like a word with you, outside," I hissed, nodding in the direction of the nearest exit. I'd yet to see my sister, and I didn't think she'd take too kindly to me dragging her fiancé outside and beating the ever-living shit out of him. I'd be willing to pay good money for a picture of the black eye I'd give him to put on my desk at home. Fuck, I'd pay for their _honeymoon _if I could get one blown up to hang in my living room.

Bella's shocked expression just pissed me off more as she looked from me to her friend with uncertainty. Though it had barely been two seconds, time seemed to stand still as I met her fiery gaze. She hesitated only a moment, quirking her brow at me slightly before wrapping her hand into the crook of his arm and pulling him toward the opposite side of the room. "C'mon, J, let's dance."

She rested her head under his chin and tucked her arms between them, seeming so content to be standing there, wrapped in his arms and swaying back and forth. Envy swept over me as I considered what it would be like to feel her pressed against _my_ chest, to have _my_ arms wrapped around her lithe body, for it to be _me_ breathing her in. Their display made my sister look like a fool, and I wouldn't stand by and let it happen.

It wasn't logic that was guiding me as I stormed over to them and practically wrenched her from his grasp. His jaw clenched as she gasped, "Edward?"

"I think it's customary for the Maid of Honor to dance with the Best Man, right Bella? So," I shrugged my shoulders, pulling her to me, "dance with _me_."

She hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to me, nodding to him and wrapping her arms around my neck. Every nerve and muscle in my body was on high alert as she pressed herself to me minutely, causing illicit thoughts of ravaging her to all but consume me. Flashes of her dropping to her knees and taking me in her mouth, nails digging into my back as I took her over and over again, the sound of her voice as she screamed my name, the way her skin would glisten as I worked her harder, giving it to her better than she'd ever had before—I could practically feel it.

"You're a doctor?" She interrupted the visions I had of being all over her, leaving me feeling fuzzy and more than aroused.

"What?" I questioned.

"Alice told me you're a doctor. You live in New York, right?"

_Oh, Bella._ She was attempting to make small talk. Instead of immediately demonstrating a few ideas I had for what she could be doing with her hot little mouth that'd be so much better than talking, I decided to play along.

Licking my lips and pulling her closer to me, I answered. "Yep. Almost done with my residency. After that, I'm not sure that I'll stay in New York, though. Everyone wants me to move back home, but…" I trailed off, staring into the depths of chocolate brown for a moment. Clearing my throat, I continued, "Em tells me you live in Texas now?"

A brief flash of pain crossed over her features momentarily before she attempted a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Uh, yeah. That didn't exactly work out, and I'm moving back home."

Stepping back as if her skin was burning me, I looked at her, taken aback. She was moving back home. To be closer to _him_? _The dog_? I could barely take a breath and knew I couldn't stand to be around her anymore if she was going to be _that_ girl. I couldn't look past the fact that she either _was_ or had been fucking around with her best friend and rubbing my sister's face in it. She was beautiful, but not_ that _beautiful.

Taking in her shocked expression, I shook my head at her and muttered, "I don't know what the fuck I was thinking." Determined not spend another moment in her presence I didn't wait for her to respond as I turned and strode out of the room, as quickly as humanly possible.

My brother called out to me, telling me to stop, but I just fucking kept on walking.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The buzzing of my phone on the bedside table woke me up. My brother's voice blasted through the air as soon as I hit the button. "Dude, Alice is pissed. What the hell crawled up your ass and made you miss the entire rehearsal? And J told her that you didn't come to breakfast either."

"It's not rocket science, Emmett. I am perfectly capable of walking in a straight line when I'm told," I stated, rubbing my face to clear the sleep-induced fog from my brain. I didn't know what was wrong with me—I couldn't get that girl or all the ways I'd like to fuck her out of my head.

"Are you listening to me? Helloooo…"

"Yeah, fucker. I'm listening. What's up?"

"We have to be downstairs for pictures in an hour, so you better get a move on. Alice will be pissed if we're late."

Running my hand through my hair, I groaned. Where had the day gone? Unable to stop thinking about her, I'd barely gotten any sleep at all. I must've spent more time thinking about her and her hot little body than I'd realized. "Alright, I'll be ready," I told him.

"So…"

"What? What _now_?"

"So you and Bella, huh?"

What the hell was he talking about? Had people noticed the fact that I couldn't keep my ass in check around her? "_Fuck_ no. Why would you say that?"

"Well, she seemed pretty upset when you didn't come back for the rehearsal last night."

"What'd she say?"

"Dude, I'm not a fucking girl—I don't know what she said, and I don't want to talk about your _feelings_ or braid your stupid hair. All I know is J told her not to worry about it—that you're just some 'playa' and not worth her time."

"And you didn't defend me?" I asked, incredulous that my own brother didn't take up for me.

"Why would I bother? You said yourself she's just trying to get in with him again. You wanna hit his sloppy seconds?"

"Right," I agreed, ready for this weekend from hell to be over so I could get this wedding, this girl, this whole situation out of my head.

A couple of hours later, after finishing with the metric fuckton of pictures that they posed us for, we decided to have a drink before the ceremony. My dad sat down next to me at the bar and threw his arm around the back of my chair. "What's got you in such a mood, son? It's not like you're giving away your only daughter in a few short hours."

Guilt swept over me as I realized that I hadn't spent any time with my parents at all since getting into town. My brooding at the foreign feeling of wanting something I couldn't have combined with the fact that I was pissed at the entire idea of this stupid wedding had kept me in a pretty bad mood since I stepped foot back in Washington. "Sorry, Dad," I muttered.

"It's alright." He paused, taking a deep breath and casting a sideways glance at me. "He's a good guy, you know."

"Whatever you say, old man."

How had that mutt fooled everyone? Surely my dad, after spending months around him, had picked up on all of the signs that I knew were there. It'd only taken me minutes to peg him as the good-for-nothing, lying, cheating, son-of-a-bitch bastard that he was.

"She's an adult, and she's made mistakes, too, you know. It's time to let her grow up."

_He knew?_ Unable to believe that he was okay with this, that he supported it, I tipped back the rest of my scotch and slammed my glass down on the bar.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we? The sooner it's all over, the sooner I can be done with this and go home."

A short while later, I found myself standing next to a man I detested and hated myself for publicly declaring that he was good enough for my sister. Scowling in his direction, I shifted my focus to the large double doors in the back of the room, waiting for Alice to appear and make her way down the aisle. The music queued up, every head turning to the doors as they swung open. The procession of attendants started, their steps cautious with monotonous precision. I wasn't prepared for my reaction when _she_ stepped out, though, as she followed the last bridesmaid.

_Absolutely stunning._

Bella's dark blue dress dipped and curved along her body in all the right places, revealing her long toned legs and slender arms. _And her neck._ Internally groaning, it was all I could do to will my body not to show the physical evidence of what the thoughts of trailing my hands along her sexy body and the tip of my tongue along the line of her jaw were doing to me. Clenching my hands into fists at my side, I fought the urge to sprint to her and run my fingers through her hair, which was pulled up on top of her head, wispy tendrils framing her beautiful face.

Her eyes, long lashes accentuated and fanning out across her cheeks, were downcast as she carefully made her way toward the arch that covered the altar, toward me. Finally, she picked up her torturously slow pace and lifted her gaze to mine. As if I were caught in a dream, everything else faded away in that moment and we were the only two people in the room—in the world. The gravitational pull that urged her to me could not be denied. I knew she felt it too as a beautiful blush spread out over her porcelain skin as she bit down on her perfect bottom lip.

That lip was going to be the death of me.

Though I knew I should be paying attention to the actual ceremony, I couldn't tear my eyes from the beautiful girl who stood opposite from me. Though everything in my head told me to question her and warned me that people are judged by the company they keep, my body and mind didn't seem to want to listen. She had completely entranced me.

The pastor's jovial voice rang out, startling me. Had I missed the entire ceremony?

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

The dog grabbed my sister and pulled her up, their passionate display making me sick to my stomach. My gaze shifted beside them and was met with Bella's returning stare, locking into mine.

_She wants_ _me, too._

_Fuck yes._

Shouts of congratulations could be heard as the wedding party made its way to the area the photographer had set up for portraits. Electricity pulsed through me as she brushed past, trailing her fingertips down my arm and across the backs of my fingers before bringing them up and pressing them against her lips.

The tension between Bella and me was palpable as the photographer situated us into what felt like a million poses. Why the hell my sister thought she needed so many pictures, I would never understand. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other and I found myself unable to discern whether I wanted to run as far away from her as I possibly could or bury myself inside her as deeply as I could go. I almost lost all restraint when the photographer pushed Bella into me, causing her delectable ass to graze my already-hard dick. Her startled gasp nearly undid me.

"You want it, don't you?" I whispered huskily into her ear, eliciting a deep blush over her smooth, pale skin.

A moment later, she'd recovered. "You wish."

I couldn't figure this girl out. How could she brush _me_ off so easily when she obviously wanted me yet was fine fucking around with a guy who was married? She needed to know what she was missing out on.

Reaching around her and pulling her closer to me, I shifted slightly to show her the way she made my body react. I groaned as she pushed back into me and leaned even closer, my lips barely grazing the shell of her ear. "Yeah, I do." That was the moment the photographer chose to rush over, rearranging us and dissipating the atmosphere around us.

Everything else went by in a blur, punctuated by intense moments of contact with Bella. Standing in the receiving line, I leaned in close to her and inhaled deeply. Her beauty in combination with her soft scent assaulted my senses, and I just wanted to be _closer_—to feel _more_.

Smiling widely, I whispered, "You look beautiful." Her resulting blush did not disappoint, and I fought every impulse I had to reach out and touch her as she stared back at me with wide eyes.

The _dog_ looked over my sister's head and nodded at Bella. "She does, doesn't she?" Irrational rage threatened to consume me as he wrapped his arm around Alice and patted Bella on her shoulder, lifting his brows at me and crooning, "Both of my girls do."

Bella's face fell slightly as I excused myself, heading in the direction of the restrooms. I couldn't stand to be around them anymore. _What the fuck was that?_ How could she be all up on my dick one minute and then laughing and smiling at _him_ the next? The girl was giving me whiplash, and it was pissing me off. I knew I needed to, but for some reason I couldn't stay away from her.

Eventually, I made my way back to the reception just as dinner was served. Though the food was amazing, I found myself pushing the prime rib around my plate. Bella was driving me crazy, looking at everyone but me. There was no doubt she was doing that shit on purpose, and although I couldn't figure out why I cared so much, I couldn't stop myself from trying to be witty in an effort to get her to pay attention to me or meet my gaze or just _notice_ me.

She wouldn't.

The time drew near for me to make my speech. I stood, clinking my fork on the side of my glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies...Gentleman. Of course, I've known Alice way longer than I've known J, but I've been warned that I'm not allowed to embarrass either one of them, so I won't mention any of her adolescent behaviors, like sneaking out to meet past boyfriends, her terrible teenage attitude, or her very real addiction to shopping. You all know that it's no joke that my sister would bring home the Gold if shopping was an Olympic event. "

A polite laughter broke out over the room, family and friends who knew Alice and her shopping habits nodding in agreement with me.

"A wise man once said, 'The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart.' I can say without a doubt that Alice is the best thing to ever happen to Jacob, and she should be treasured. She's grown up into a beautiful, trusting woman, and I am honored to stand here today, not just for J, but also for my sister. I'm so proud of you, and I wish you both every happiness life has to offer."

We waited for the applause to die down before Bella stood up, ready to deliver her speech as the Maid of Honor. She looked at me with an appraising expression before clearing her throat.

"Good evening. Like the Best Man, I'm sort of in an opposite role in that I've known J his whole life. As children, we were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our childhood adventures, I have nothing but fond memories, including the times we spent down in La Push or the times we went out riding."

As she spoke, my irritation grew. I took a large swig of my scotch, swirling it around my glass as she continued speaking.

"To this day, Jake is the only person I know that can make me laugh so hard it hurts. I have a lot of funny and embarrassing stories about him, but I was warned as well. Though I stand before you as Alice's Maid of Honor, the truth is that I just don't know her that well. What I do know is she must be remarkable if Jacob chose to spend the rest of his life with her."

There was something in her tone that set my teeth on edge as she spoke of my sister.

"I thought about the words of advice that we'd like to give to the newlyweds and came up with this: The two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage are a good sense of humor and a short memory! Jacob is truly one of the most wonderful people I've ever met, and I wish only the best things for you—for both of you. Congratulations. To Friends, Lovers, and Soul Mates."

As the applause died down, I couldn't help but grumble, "Of course you think he's wonderful, since you've fucked him."

Her quiet gasp let me know that maybe I hadn't said that quite as low as I meant to.

"What'd you say?"

"I said…" I paused, wondering if I should continue this conversation with all of these people to bear witness. Taking a deep breath, I figured it was best to lay it all out. "I said of _course_ you think he's wonderful—since you've _fucked_ him."

A collective gasp went around the table as she blanched. Looking at Jacob briefly, her gaze rested on my sister as her fingers clenched into a fist. Taking a calming breath, she turned to me. "Are you implying…that I'm a whore?"

"Oh no, Baby—not implying. Stating."

The cold wetness shocked me as she hurled her drink in my face.

She threw her drink. In. My. Face.

Practically towering over me in my seated position, she slammed the glass down, causing it to shatter into a million pieces on the floor. "As far as I can see there are only two people at this table who meet _that_ qualification. That would be you, playboy, and _your sister_." With one final disgusted look in my direction, she turned and quickly fled the room.

Glancing up to meet Jacob's seething expression, I shook my head at him. If he wanted a fight from me, he'd get one.

"You asshole. You don't know anything about _anything_, Cullen." He practically sprinted from the room, running after Bella.

I looked at my sister and met her watery gaze as she shook her head back and forth. "Oh my God." She clapped her trembling hand over her mouth. "Edward, what have you done? These are my guests... This is my _wedding, _for God's sake_. _"

"What I have done?" I questioned, indignant. "Alice, she practically accused you of fucking around."

"You're wrong. You're _so_ wrong."

Was she crazy? Had she heard the same speech I had?

"Stop trying to make excuses for him, Alice. It's all out in the open now—everyone knows," I stated as I gestured around the room.

"It was all me, Edward. I was the one who was weak and cheated. Jacob forgave me, and that's why we're here today. He loves me, and he forgave _me_," she whispered, a fierce tone to her voice.

"What? I don't…I don't understand. I thought he was fucking around with Bella. Isn't that why she hates you?"

She smiled at me sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, she hates me because the guy I cheated with—that was her boyfriend, Jasper. She brought him home to meet all of us, for Christmas."

Finally, it all clicked into place. _Everything._ Looking at my sister's face, I felt like such an asshole for doing this to her, for causing this scene and making her feel like shit on the day that should've been perfect for her.

And Bella. I'd practically called her a _whore_.

No, I _had_ called her a whore.

Desperately looking around the room for _something_, some sign that would tell me what I could do to make this right, my gaze zeroed in on salvation in the form of a little black purse. In her haste to get the fuck away from me, Bella had left it behind. Picking up the small bag, I walked around the table and approached my sister. Murmuring, "I'm sorry," into her hair as I leaned over to kiss her temple, I turned and headed out of the reception and toward the elevators.

Practically running the second the lift opened on her floor, I started loosening my tie as I approached the door to her room. Determined to do something, _anything_ to alleviate the tension that was building in me, I knocked on the door. Muffled sounds were coming from her room, so I knew she was in there. Thoughts of her _with_ someone else invaded my brain, provoking me to pound on the door harder, causing it to shake. I would knock it off its hinges. I needed to see her. I wanted _in_.

Finally, after what felt like forever, her little head peeked out from behind the door.

Leaning forward, I held the hand holding her bag out in some sort of peace offering and placed the other at the top of the door, pushing it open slightly. _Shit_. She'd been crying.

_What'd you expect, asshole? You did this to her._

She stepped back slightly, bringing her hands up around her neck. "What do you want?" she questioned, meek and without a trace of the sassy girl I'd been completely enamored with for the past two days.

"Bella, I'm here to apologize for two things." Taking a deep breath, I knew this was it. "I'm sorry that I implied that you were … that you were…" I trailed off, unable to articulate the right words to let her know how deeply sorry I was. My gaze lingered over the curve of her neck as her fingers traced her collarbone before meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry that I called you a whore, Bella. I didn't mean it."

She gasped, taking a step further back as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked down at her bare feet and wrapped her arms around herself. That's when I noticed she was wearing a short white silk robe. My fingers ached to touch her as I raked them through my hair. After a few agonizing moments, she looked up at me and tilted her head to the side, examining me.

The fire in her eyes told me some of that fire I'd lamented the loss of was back. "You said you had two things to apologize for."

Her calculated steps toward me forced me to inch back until I was standing on the threshold—I was either in or I was out.

I chose _in_.

"Yeah. This." Reaching out for her, I pulled her trembling body to me and brought her mouth to mine, tentatively brushing my lips back and forth over hers. I expected her to reject me, to push me back and possibly slap me for my boldness, but she didn't. Her small squeak of surprise quickly turned into panting breaths of desire as I ran my hands slowly down her sides and cupped her ass. Picking her up, I kicked the door closed as I stumbled into the room.

We weren't going to make it to the bed—no doubt about that.

My nerves gave way to elation as she clutched me closer, tightening her arms around my neck and leaning into me. So far, so good.

My mouth covered hers as I spun us around, pinning her up against the door with my body. Seeking out her sweet taste with my tongue, I couldn't get enough of her as she whimpered into my mouth. Trailing my hands down her body, I paused briefly to caress her supple breasts, entranced by the reaction she was having to me. I ran my hand down her thigh and traced the smooth skin on the back of her knee before lifting her leg and bringing it to wrap around my waist.

Pressing my body closer to hers to anchor her to the door, I lifted her other leg and skimmed my fingertips along her collarbone and up into her hair to massage her scalp. The sounds she was making spurred me on, causing me to thrust slightly into her as I started pulling the pins from her hair and letting them clink onto the floor.

Her eyes clenched shut and a whispered, "Oh God," came from her lips as I stroked my fingers over the lace that covered her. Exercising incredible control not to just take her, I bit down gently on her bottom lip before placing wet kisses down the column of her neck and sucking gently on her collarbone.

She was so fucking hot and tighter than I could have dreamed when I swirled my fingers around her entrance and then inside, keeping my thumb rubbing tight circles around her clit. _Fuck._ I wanted to be in there so bad, but I knew I had to make her feel good first. I wanted her to know that I meant it when I'd apologized for my treatment of her.

Not that sex was the be-all, end-all in apologies, but I hoped I could show her anyway.

Her fingers threaded in the hair at the nape of my neck, causing me to groan when she pulled on it as her walls started quivering around my fingers. Heart pounding, chest heaving, rapid breaths escaping her hot little mouth—she pulled me closer to her, leaving no space between us as I continued my languid strokes until her body calmed slightly.

I wasn't done, though—not by a long shot.

Her legs slackened around me and she tried to melt to the floor. Tightening my grip around her waist, I stepped back slightly, turning us and walking to the table in the entryway of her hotel room. Eyes widening in surprise, she narrowed her gaze at me before focusing on my mouth and biting down on her lip. Quaking in anticipation, I almost lost my shit as she ran her hands down my chest, grasping the fabric of my shirt and pulling, hard. Buttons scattered and bounced across the floor.

_So fucking hot. _

Growling at her in arousal, I sat her on the table and hovered over her, laying her back and running my hands up and down her smooth legs. Reaching around, I pulled at the tie around her waist, laying the silky fabric open to reveal her perfect body. I ran my nose along her slick skin, over the swell of her breasts and down between them, nipping at the sensitive area just below her navel.

Pulling the small scrap of lace down her long legs, I took her in. Beautiful. She leaned up and grabbed the top of my hair, forcefully pulling me to her as she sucked my lip into her mouth.

"Please," she whispered, writhing under me, seeking friction.

_Fuck. _

Unclasping my pants, she slipped her hand in to wrap around my cock. Every thought except how much I needed _in _escaped me as she pulled me on top of her, pressing her heels into my ass and causing me to thrust against her. She whimpered, running her nails down my back as she licked, sucked, and nipped at my throat.

Biting down on my ear lobe almost painfully, she whispered, "Please, Edward," and started to push my pants from my hips.

My brain caught up to my dick as I groaned out, "My wallet. Bella, _wait_, I need my wallet."

Astonishment crossed her beautiful face for a moment before she realized that I had hastily pulled a foil packet from my wallet. She reached up and took it from me, using her teeth to rip open the wrapper. Her delicate hands wrapped around my throbbing cock as she rolled the latex on and glanced up at me through her lashes.

_So fucking beautiful. _

Looking at her lust-filled features, I smirked as I rubbed circles around her clit. I was desperate to feel her, and she must have sensed that. Pulling me up to her, she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, lining us up perfectly.

Grabbing her hand and pushing it up above her head, I pressed into her—inch by inch until I filled her all the way. Both of our bodies trembled as I pulled back and thrust in again, torturously slowly at first before picking up and swiveling my hips at a steady pace. She panted beneath me, our labored breaths mingling together, our breathy moans filling the space around us.

"Jesus Bella…" I groaned out as my impending release built deep within me and gained momentum.

The way she was gripping me to her, the cries of intense pleasure, the smell of our sex permeating the room all combined—I knew I wouldn't last much longer. We fit perfectly together, and it was almost too much.

Kissing her deeply, I matched the stroking of my tongue with the frantic tempo of our bodies. Gripping her hip with one hand, I reached between us and continued to rub circles around her clit until I felt her walls clamping down on my cock.

Thrusting in, out, in, out, I continued until I reached my release, groaning and panting into her skin.

_So fucking good._

Her fingertips trailed blazing paths up and down my spine as we remained on the table for a few moments, our chests heaving as we both came down from our escapade.

Finally able to catch my breath, I pulled up on one forearm, still inside her as I looked at her beautiful, glowing face. Briefly pressing my lips to hers, I smirked. "My sister was right about one thing."

Silently urging me to continue, she quirked a brow at me.

"You _were _made for me."


End file.
